Esperanza
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Una vez que los dioses comenzaban a jugar únicamente se salvaba aquel que tenia a las parcas maliciosas de su lado. Condenándolos así, a una vida llena de silencios dolorosos y ausencias pesadas, tan poderosas que el pecho se desgarraría al pasar los año


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y demas poseedores de los derechos de la serie. No consigo ningun tipo de beneficio, mas que pasar un rato agradable escribiendo.

* * *

Campos de exterminio en donde antes la vegetación era parte de un paisaje lleno de vida y esperanza. Sumidos en silencios interminables, hijos de la agonía estoica y apabullante. Contaminados con sudor, sangre, sufrimiento.

El cielo, grisáceo oscuro, poco podía hacer para lavar el hedor con las diminutas gotas que comenzaban a ser absorbidas por aquel suelo manchado de muerte.

El común de la gente supone que sobrevivir a determinadas circunstancias es una situación beneficiosa, un nuevo comienzo.

Pero no es así.

Las vicisitudes de la vida jamás fueron fáciles y jamás lo serían. Los pobres ignorantes también considerarían que sobrevivir tras una batalla como aquella era algo heroico, aunque de eso no tuviese nada. Habían tenido una suerte envenenada. Habían peleado con todas sus fuerzas, defendiendo sus ideales. Al igual que cientos.

Pero ellos estaban vivos. Cargando con la ausencia de todos aquellos que ya no se encontraban bajo el sol.

Ultimas palabras, deseos, miradas, silencios.

Fueron testigos de las partidas de mentes soñadoras, leales. Sonrisas apagadas que no volverían a ser escuchadas, consejos que no podrían ser recibidos. Cuerpos que una vez fueron vasijas de existencias misteriosamente interesantes y llenas de esperanzas, ahora pendían en poses aciagas, sin expresión alguna.

Aun siendo caballeros de alto rango, aun con entrenamientos más duros en sus haberes, nada les había preparado para eso.

La palabrería de no atarse a nadie, de ser fuerte, pasaba a ser la más espantosa de las estafas.

Querer o no a alguien, encariñarse u odiar, no hacían la diferencia realmente.

Una vez que los dioses comenzaban a jugar únicamente se salvaba aquel que tuviera a las parcas maliciosas de su lado. Condenándolos así, a una vida llena de silencios dolorosos y ausencias pesadas, tan poderosas que el pecho se desgarraría al pasar los años.

No, no se consideraba un afortunado.

No cuando ante sus ojos la desolación más atroz se abría impunemente, paseando libremente como el viento. Las nubes, impidiendo que el sol traspasara, daban a los cadáveres un tono más abatido del real. La sangre, tornándose marrón, especulaba en cubrir todo suelo polvoriento, en un burlón recuerdo de lo acontecido.

Miró a su compañero, pendiendo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia tras una dura batalla. Su cuerpo se negaba a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Y en su rostro, sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno.

¿Cuánto quedaba en el ser humano, después de haberlo perdido todo? ¿El alma aun se encontraba intacta o con cada partida, cada muerte, se iba desmembrando hasta ser solo una sombra de sí misma?

Tal vez único consuelo que existía además del amargo triunfo, era saber que no quedaba mucho para que el infierno torturara en el momento en que fuese su juicio.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo reavivándolo de una estancia entumecida. Comenzó a tomar conciencia y las heridas se hacían sentir. Pero aun entre el ardor, quemazón y presión, sus células interactuaron con dejes de aquel cosmos tan querido.

Los últimos anhelos de aquella persona.

Athena Parthenos abandonó la existencia mortal, y con su último suspiro se llevó consigo la muerte y la desesperanza. Lo que quedaba de su reencarnación, de aquella pequeña niña que hubo de crecer a pasos agigantados y con el corazón lleno de cariño hacia sus protegidos, era la pulsera de flores compartida con sus mejores compañeros en esta vida. Y a pesar de que el destino, cruel e infame, sopesó más en la enemistad entre uno de ellos, la esperanza de algo mejor aun estaban vivas.

Ante aquel pensamiento, se sintió un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo. Si, tenían un largo camino por delante, construido sobre una generación pasada. Su generación. En donde sus compañeros y mejores amigos perecieron en post del ideal: Un mundo mejor.

Por ello mismo sus muertes no debían ser en vano.

Su obligación era mantenerse erguido para construir ese futuro por el cual tantos murieron, volver a ver el amanecer y compartir con todo aquel que estuviese interesado, la paz, el bienestar y el orgullo de pelear por lo que se cree.

Debía velar por las futuras generaciones.

Así era el deseo de su diosa.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo cada golpe y tajo escocer.

.- Vamos Docko.- su amigo no respondió enseguida, ayudado se paró y respiró dificultosamente.- Debemos comenzar de nuevo, compañero.-Ahora un poco mas consiente y ante la sorpresa del Santo de Aries, una media mueca, parecida a una sonrisa cruzó su rostro visible, aquel que no estaba cubierto por barro y sangre.

.- Pe…pensé…que nunca lo di…- hizo una mueca de dolor.- dirías.

No contestó. No hizo falta.

A lo lejos, frente a ellos, el cielo inmenso y encapotado, dejó entrever rayos de sol. Los mismos que se encargarían de guiarlos hacia su nuevo objetivo, el mismo que iluminó el destino de guerreros durante siglos.

La esperanza estaba con ellos.

* * *

¿Qué os a parecido?


End file.
